Nagai Kyori No Kankei
by Fidyagami
Summary: Fik spesial Sakura birthday yang terlambat XD/ mungkinkah orang yang sangat kau rindukan yang jauh di sana datang tiba-tiba di hadapanmu. maaf Naruto, aku sudah berprasangka buruk/ sms mode/ warning inside/ of course NaruSaku.


**Fik spesial Sakura bithday^^**

Gomen telat, kan FFN eror kemarin XP

**DISCLAIMER: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Warning:** AU, OOC, minim diskripsi, sms mode, memakai bahasa tidak baku.

Just for fun :D

**.**

**-Long Distance Relationship-**

**.**

Hallo, Naruto. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Err... aku cuma mau minta maaf. Maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Kemarin aku emosi dan aku enggak bisa untuk menahan diri. Maaf aku sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapmu. Kupikir kamu memang berselingkuh di luar kota sana. Hinata sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Maaf ya...

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 20:08:54

.

_Sory_ baru bales. Hahahah... di mataku, kamu enggak salah kok, aku, Gaara dan Hinata juga salah. Aku rasa kamu enggak perlu minta maaf, aku cuma ingin kamu jadi Sakura yang seperti dulu, Sakura yang tidak mudah berprasangka buruk kepada siapa saja. Cukup itu. Jadi, mau melupakannya?

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:00:08

.

Lama banget sih kamu bales! Kalau enggak mau memaafkan ya sudah!

Hm, lupakan? Enggak tahu deh!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:01:59

.

Hm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Jalani saja yang baik menurutmu. Maaf baru bisa balas tadi, ada kerjaan sebentar. Hehehehe...

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:05:34

.

Jalani apanya? Jalani saja jalanmu sendiri!

Aku membencimu! Aduh gimana ya, cara menghilangkan rasa benci ini? Sepertinya enggak bisa deh...

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:10:06

.

Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_. Hahahaha, setidaknya kamu sudah berkata jujur seperti itu sudah baik. Yah, aku enggak tahu bagaimana cara kamu menghilangkan rasa benci itu padaku, benci terus kepada seseorang itu capek loh. Tapi, jangan terlalu bencilah, nanti yang ada kamu malah kepikiran aku. Ehehehe.

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:15:49

.

Oh, tentu! Aku kan enggak mau jadi penjilat yang suka mengumpat orang dari belakang! Kau tahu itukan, Naruto? Lebih baik aku memaki-makimu langsung, bukankah itu lebih baik, hm?

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:17:44

.

Hahaha, aku sudah terbiasa kamu maki kok, _Wifey_. Kamu tahu kan, cinta dan benci itu enggak berjauhan.

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:18:51

.

Hah? Apa hubungannya cinta dan benci?

Aku nyesel minta maaf! Kembalikan maafku! Nyeseeel...

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:19:10

.

Aku mau mengembalikan permintaan maafmu pakai apa? Pakai layang-layang? Atau pake pos? Hahahah...

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:20:21

.

Kamu itu orangnya menyebalkan, idiot, telmi, bodoh, enggak peka, dan kalau salah kamu pasti enggak sadar atau minta maaf!

Sekarang, minta maaf balik ke aku!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:21:23

.

Ok, ok.

_Wifey_, aku minta maaf. Hahahah.

_Happy now_?

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:23:56

.

Ah~ kamu menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Sudah tidur saja kamu sana!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:24:03

.

Hehehe, kalau aku tidur, nanti kamu tambah marah karena enggak kubalas sms-nya.

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:25:58

.

Najis!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:26:56

.

Najis tapi mau kan, _Wifey_? Hahahah...

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:28:47

.

Dasar BAKA!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:30:33

.

Biar begitu kamu tetap cinta aku kan, _Wifey_?

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:31:44

.

Kau makin pintar menggoda cewek, ya? Sudah berapa cewek yang kau goda, hah? Kalau saja kau ada di sini sekarang, aku pasti akan membunuhmu di tempat!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:35:15

.

Enggak ada, _Wifey_. Aku cuma cinta kamu kok. Ow, benarkah kau akan membunuhku kalau aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang?

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:38:49

.

Dasar banyak omong!

Iya, bahkan aku akan memutilasimu!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:40:44

.

Wah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja sekarang.

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:43:20

.

Pulang kemana?

Dasar BAKA! Baka! baka!

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:44:13

.

Woy! Maksudmu pulang kemana?

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:47:29

.

BAKA? Masih hidup?

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 23:50:12

.

Sakura mulai bosan pada posisi tidurnya, ia mulai beranjak bangkit dan duduk di tempat dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Hari minggu malam senin tanggal dua puluh tujuh maret. Seharusnya malam ini adalah sesuatu hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu untuk menantikan ucapan 'happy birthday' dari siapa saja. Mungkin juga malam ini adalah malam yang kelam untuk awal hari yang _spesial_.

Belum lagi si '_baka_' kelihatannya sudah menghentikan berbalas pesannya, atau mungkin ia sudah ngorok di atas ranjangnya sekarang?

Gadis itu agak sedikit kecewa karena sms mereka terhenti. Tapi entah mengapa saat pria itu mengirimkannya pesan, ia malah ingin menghentikannya. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti perasaan ini. Susahnya pacaran jarak jauh seperti ini.

Drrrttt.. drrrt... drrrttt...

Sepertinya kekecewaannya sedikit hilang karena ponselnya bergetar kembali, mungkin itu ucapan dari 'dia'. Berharap sedikit tidak apa kan, walau tidak mau mengakuinya?

Sambil menarik senyum, Sakura langsung memencet tombol ponselnya.

Namun dengan seketika pula senyumnya memudar karena ternyata yang membuat ponselnya bergetar; ada pesan dari _operator_.

"Hah!" gadis yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur delapan belas tahun itu langsung menarik selimutnya lagi mencoba untuk tidur. Baru saja ia membaca doa tidur, kala itu pula ponselnya kembali bergetar.

.

Hehehe, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu, _Wifey_.

Pengirim: Naruto

Terkirim: 23:57:02

.

Sehabis membaca pesan singkat tersebut, Sakura langsung bangkit menyingkapkan selimut berwarna hijau mudanya, ia langsung berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya—menyingkapkan tirai merah mudanya, lalu memastikan keadaan di luar sana.

Matanya masih mencoba mencari sosok yang saat ini memang ingin dilihatnya. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin saja Naruto tiba-tiba berada di Konoha sekarang—apalagi tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Jelas-jelas pria itu berada di Osaka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan belum pulang-pulang sampai sekarang. Atau mungkin pria itu sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk menemuinya?

Ah, tidak-tidak.

Tahun kemarin saja Naruto tidak menemuinya saat ia ber-ulang tahun, padahal kan tahun kemarin Naruto masih berada di Konoha. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto hanya mengerjainya dan membuatnya berharap?

Niat Sakura ingin menelpon Naruto saat ini juga—untuk memarahinya karena sudah berbohong lenyap. Bukan-bukan, pikirannya yang tadi menebak-nebak Naruto bohong sudah terbukti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Sosok tubuh tinggi tegap yang hanya disinari lampu jalan—yang sedikitpun tidak terpikiran olehnya untuk bertemu malam ini juga.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Walau mulut mungilnya bergumam seperti itu tapi tubuhnya tetap tergerak untuk berbalik berjalan keluar kamar. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba melanda datang bersamaan dengan senang. Kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Mungkin sedikit mengambil napas sebelum bertatap langsung pada pemuda _blonde_ itu, perlu.

Cklek.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah depannya, gadis _pink_ itu malah melebar-lebarkan daun pintu itu seolah mempersilahkan angin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau ia tersenyum di depan pemuda itu, itu tandanya ia penjilat, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyerukan namanya ketika gadis _pink_ itu masih terdiam memandang ganjal pada orang yang lama tak dijumpainya itu.

Dalam hati Sakura, ia tidak tahu mau bicara apa di depan pria itu. Atau mungkin tetap berusaha untuk santai?

Naruto ingin masuk ke dalam pagar rumah Sakura, melihat pintunya digembok ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura yang mendekat ke arah pagar itu, tepat di hadapan Naruto yang dibatasi oleh pagar merah yang terbias gelap itu, gadis _pink_ itu berhenti.

"Bukannya kau ada di Osaka sana?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan pertama yang membuka awal dari pembicaraan mereka. Ia juga merasa heran dengan orang yang berada di depannya ini. Tunggu dulu, ini sungguhan Naruto atau...

Kan sudah larut.

Teng...

Teng...

Teng...

Dari luar sini, mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara jam dinding di ruang tamu yang menandakan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Sesaat Sakura menoleh ke belakang karena tertarik dengan suara tersebut. Tapi di detik berikutnya ia kembali menghadap Naruto.

"_Happy birthday_, _Wifey_," ucap Naruto yang disertai cengiran rubahnya.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan menyeringai paksa, ternyata makhluk yang berada di depannya ini memang Naruto. "Yah," jawabnya. "Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Ehehe, jangan marah-marah begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kemari jauh-jauh tapi malah kau marahi," sanggah Naruto dengan sedikit memelas karena mendengar nada suara Sakura yang mulai meninggi pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau baru sampai ke Konoha?" sebenarnya Sakura masih agak tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya agak bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Iya."

"Sejak jam berapa?"

"Baru saja..."

"Bohong."

"Aduh, Sakura-_chan_, malam-malam begini aku nekat keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke bandara, untung saja penerbangan yang kuinginkan untuk sekarang ada."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu kalau kau mau kemari?"

"Aku kesini kan tidak dengan rencana, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula pulsaku habis, makanya aku memutuskan untuk kemari. Mau beli pulsa, tokonya kan sudah tutup tengah malam seperti ini," jelas Naruto akhirnya, ia juga mencoba tidak menekankan nada pada setiap ucapannya, "kau lihat, aku masih memakai baju kerja." Naruto memperlihatkan jas hitam yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura. Mata Sakura memandang pakaian Naruto dari bawah dan berangsur sampai atas, kemeja hijau lumut yang dipakainya, serta celana hitam panjang, sepertinya Naruto memang sedang dalam bekerja tadi dan buru-buru datang kemari.

"Intinya, kau kehabisan pulsa dan kemari?" Satu yang disadari Sakura, kenapa orang yang berada di depannya ini bodohnya luar biasa?

Naruto mengangguk, "iya, pulsaku tadi tinggal yang sekali aku sms terakhir itu."

"Oh begitu," ungkap Sakura mengerti, tapi di detik berikutnya ia malah memecah tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha-ha—hha," Sakura menghentikan tawanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berbicara, "minggu kemarin aku sakit kau tidak mau datang kemari, sekarang hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku, kau rela terbang malam hari, bukankah itu lucu? Hahaha."

"Tapi kan, Sakura-_chan_, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini kau pasti marah-marah. Kemarin juga aku tidak bisa menjengukmu sakit, kau marah beberapa hari, kan?" Naruto terdiam sebentar, beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga sempat kebingungan dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan mengingat pulsanya habis. Dan jalan inilah yang dipilihnya untuk sampai kemari, tapi sepertinya kedatangannya kemari berbuah sia-sia, "lagipula ini memang semestinya kulakukan. Eheheh." suara Naruto mulai memelan, "kalau harus besok aku mengucapkannya, nanti keburu orang lain yang mendahului."

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan kata Naruto, tidak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa bulan ternyata membuat dirinya agak sedikit berbeda, "apa boleh buat." Sakura hanya mencoba untuk menarik senyum tidak dengan ucapan terimakasih yang dari tadi dinantikan pria_ blonde_ ini. Selama ini kan Sakura sudah ketularan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu—karena pelit mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum. Walau tidak ada kata terimakasih itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Kalau begitu kadonya mana?" pinta gadis yang sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun itu.

"Eh?"

"Iya kadonya?"

"A-aku lupa, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, sebenarnya ia rindu dan ingin untuk memukul kepala kuning pria jabrik itu, kalau saja tidak ada pagar pembatas ini, mungkin kepalanya sudah menjadi sasaran bagus, "kue juga tak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Pulang sana!" usirnya ketus. "Pulang!"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak setega itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan lebih tega! Pulang sana!"

"Tapi kan—Sakura!"

Sakura berbalik memunggungi tubuh Naruto, "aku ngantuk mau tidur, hoaaah." sambil berjalan santai ia menguap lebar. Panggilan memelas dari Naruto hanya diabaikan seperti angin yang lewat di sekitarnya. Kedatangan Naruto ini sungguh membuatnya mengantuk.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!

Blam.

Pintu depan di tutup Sakura. Sepertinya angin malam malah ikut memantulkan suara bantingan pintu itu—membuat Naruto membisu di tempat.

Sambil mendengus kesal Naruto mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari sana, sepertinya ia butuh tempat untuk menginap malam ini. Dimana saja asal dekat dari sini dan yang terpenting malam ini ia tidak mati kedinginan di sini.

Hari ini tidak bisa meluluhkan hati gadis itu, kan masih ada hari esok.

Yah, setidaknya ia sudah mengucapkan langsung ucapan selamat itu, mungkin sudah cukup. Kan pengorbannya untuk datang kemari jauh-jauh dengan waktu yang pas-pasan, bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Drrr.. drrt... drrtt..

Satu pesan masuk pada ponsel Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto pun membacanya.

Terimakasih.

I miss you.

Pengirim: Sakura

Terkirim: 00:30

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

_Wifey_: panggilan lain untuk Sakura dari Naruto (kayaknya udah pada ngerti yak) XD

.

Aduuh, berkat teror*?* berturut-turut dari Suu-nee, aku menyelesaikan fik gaje ini. Aku dedikasiin ke Sukie 'Suu' Foxie aja dah fik ini XD

Hahaha, luar biasa gajenya XD

Kemarin aku baca fik english model sms-an kayak gini, karena terasa fun, why not? Wakakaka lol.

Beginilah cerita pacaran long distance, gak enak kan? Makanya gak usah #apadeh

Ada yang enggak ngerti? Sms aku aja yah #dilemparjemuransebakul

Thanks for reading.

Rifyu, please^^v

Salam coklat =)

Fidy.


End file.
